


Skin Deep (2)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snake!Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale helps Crowley shed his skin.





	Skin Deep (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindariddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindariddle/gifts).



> 2019-07-17  
> Yes I know my titles are the opposite of creative.
> 
> This is a follow up to the last few parts of this series (staring with snek Crowley in part 18) and even more direct follow up to the last part, they used to be one fic but I cut it in 2 bc it was too long for the 666 wordcount...
> 
>  ~~Yes I know it's not 666 words yet. Working on it. (but 500 exact is a pretty number too right?)~~ Made it!

After a few hours, Crowley wakes up because the itching is back. Ugh. He isn't in the tub anymore, either....

" _Zzziraphhale_?" he hisses tiredly, and the angel stands up from where he had been sitting by his side. Why hasn't he noticed him immediately? Why is he so exhausted, anyway?

Cool water hits his skin, and he notices that it is Aziraphale, using the spray bottle that's usually for his plants. He wants to complain that he isn't a vegetable, but it feels way too good for that, the water bringing relief to his itchy scales. Where is he, anyway? Ah, in the plant room, Aziraphale must've cleaned out a bigger spot on the windowsill to put him down without jostling the plants, usually he barely fits there and only carefully slithers around the plants in a kind of slalom. 

"M hungry" he grumbles. "Miracle me sssomethhing?"

"I don't know, Crowley, I read it's best not to feed a snake during a shed, digesting takes up too much energy-"

Crowley hisses, annoyed, and curles up tightly, snout hidden between other scales. Aziraphale doesn't let this stop him, keeps spraying him with water, knowing that the demon must feel miserable and not taking his bad mood personally. 

Soon enough, Crowley gets bored of his moping.

"Can I go back in the bathhh?"

"Sure, dearest, I only didn't want to keep you in the water when you fell asleep..."

"Sssss not like I would drown" Crowley grumbles.

Aziraphale smiles, perhaps just a tiny bit patronising. "I was more afraid you'd wake up with water in your nose, dearest..."

Crowley huffs.

Aziraphale only fills the tub a little this time, so Crowley can easily rest his head on his tummy and keep his snout out of the water as he goes back to sleep. Aziraphale keeps spraying water onto the parts of him that aren't covered by the water in the tub. Yes, he could have miracle the air around Crowley to stay moist, but continuously doing something makes him at least a little useful. He hates seeing Crowley in pain or discomfort without being able to help.

A few hours later, Crowley wakes up feeling at the same time better and worse- his eyesight has gotten even worse and the parts where old skin is still stuck to his body itch terribly, but parts of the skin have already fallen off. Wriggling back and forth, he tries to get out of the rest of it, splashing water around and almost tying himself into knots-

Aziraphale's hands steady him, gentle fingers helping him out of the skin. The first part goes off easily enough, a wide streak of half-transparent skin leaving his body. The rest takes longer, going off in bits and pieces, and while Crowley would love to just rip it all off, Aziraphale keeps his hands steady and gentle as he peels back the skin. He's especially careful around Crowley's head and face, and then- 

Ah! He can see again! Oh, this feels wonderful... 

"Thanksss, angel." 

Relaxed in his new skin, he soon after goes to sleep laying curled up on top of Aziraphale, feeling tingly all over.

The next morning, Crowley wakes up feeling- different. Half afraid something else is wrong this time, he blinks himself fully awake and- oh! He's in his human form, squishing Aziraphale into the mattress. 

"Oof!" Aziraphale coughs, immediately awake as well, his confused face turning into a bright, wide smile as he lays eyes on his demon. 

Crowley rolls off of him, and he is so happy to be back but- "oh, man, could this really not have happened a day earlier?!" 

Aziraphale laughs out loud, drawing him into a hug, and Crowley is happy in a way he can't describe when he can finally hug his angel back again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you, Aziraphale. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, dearest" Aziraphale pulls back a little, smiling at him. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have all my snake shedding knowledge from this YouTube video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yxxvviaj6x0)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I upload the next part :)
> 
> This marks the end of snek!Crowley for now! But I have a few more ideas for what he might do when he is in his snake form more voluntarily :)  
> Prompts are open, but understand that I can't fit all of the ideas into this series, both because some might be contradicting each other and because I (sadly) dont have infinite time to write!


End file.
